Traditional identification (“ID”) cards, such as medical insurance cards are used to display imprinted information that identifies a person and provides other relevant information, such as the particulars of the person's medical insurance coverage. However, the amount of identity information and other relevant information is limited to the available printing space on the physical identification card itself, and it is not possible to include additional records, such as medical or health records, on such cards.
Universal serial bus (“USB”) flash drive systems are currently used to maintain electronic health records within the medical industry. Such systems are small, portable and have immense storage capacity. However, the data stored on USB flash drives must generally be read by other systems and is not readily capable of individual customization and/or physical display, for example, of immediate critical medical data.
Therefore, it is necessary for a provider of USB flash drive-stored records, such as a personal health record (“PHR”) provider, to furnish, in addition to the USB flash drive, a separate identification card which can be carried by an individual in his or her wallet. Such separate cards are necessary, for example, in order to provide first responder's with immediate information, such as a patient's name, allergies, medications and emergency contact information.
Moreover, standard USB flash drives carried, for example, on key chains can be bulky and cumbersome for an individual to carry around in his or her pocket and therefore not ideally portable. In addition, most standard USB devices are not readily capable of customization or personalization to reflect a particular person, company, agency, or the like.